I'm pregnant
by RiverDeepMountainHigh
Summary: "So, we're going to be okay?" "Yes, we're going to be okay." MONCHELE
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant." Lea whispered.

"Excuse me?" Cory responded.

"Cory. I'm pregnant. I-" Lea started before bursting into tears.

"Baby." Cory pulled the small girl into his arms.

They stayed stood there for over fifteen minutes until Lea pulled away.

"I ruined your shirt. I'm sorry!" Lea cried, gesturing to the black smudges on his white shirt.

"Hey, relax!" Cory laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Lea questioned.

"I just thought mood swings happen later on in a pregnancy." Cory smirked.

"Shut up, Monteith!" She squealed.

"No way." Cory picked her up , held her over his shoulder and ran round his apartment with he as she screamed.

When he eventually did put her back on the floor, Lea looked up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"So, we're going to be okay?" She whispered.

"Yes. We're going to be okay." Cory smiled a his girlfriend before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

**One shot or continue?;-)!xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, thankyou for the positive responses! All your reviews made me smile so much! So, this is following thankthatstar's prompt asking for naya/lea friendship. Please carry on leaving reviews and prompts! And if you know the youtuber danisnotonfire or just love Blaine Anderson, read my other story: But I Love Him. Okay, so this is getting a bit long, but thankyou!**

Lea gripped onto Cory's hand as they began walking to dance rehearsal. She was feeling better now that Cory knew but that didn't mean everything was okay now. Naya Rivera had been Lea's close friend since the show had started and they told eachother everything . So now, Lea had to tell Naya about her pregnancy knowing Naya didn't approve of her and Cory's relationship.

"Lee. Baby, it'll be fine. Naya needs to understand we're in love." Cory whispered.

"I know. She's my best friend, I'm just scared about her reaction." Lea sighed.

"Lea, maybe you should tell everyone today. You can't do any serious choreography in your...condition."

"I..I guess I probably should but-"

"No buts, Lea. You're telling Zach. Now, i'm going to record, I'll see you later." Cory leant down and kissed his girlfriend's cheek before walking away.

Lea began to hyperventilate when she noticed Naya running up to her.

"Lea! Hey! I've missed you!" Naya hugged her best friend who she hadn't seen in over a week.

"Hey." Lea put on a fake smile and hugged her friend back.

"Babe," Naya pulled back,"what's going on?"

Lea sighed. Of course Naya would notice something was wrong.

"Look. Nay . I gotta tell you something." Lea began.

"What? What is it?"

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant." Lea rushed.

Naya just stood there for at least 5 minutes until she finally spoke.

"Excuse me? Lea, please tell me you're joking, tell me you're not that stupid." Naya raised her voice.

"Naya. I didn't want it to happen, it just did. I mean, it's a ...miracle, right?" Lea whispered.

"Lea, don't pull that shit on me. Are you an idiot? For gods sake, what's wrong with you, why couldn't you just use protection?!" Naya yelled.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this, Naya?" A tear fell down Lea's cheek.

"Because you and Cory aren't right for eachother! You're throwing you life away, Lea!" Naya screamed.

"Naya, please, I love him." Lea burst into tears.

"Fine. Stay with him. But don't come crying to me when it messes up." Naya walked off angrily.

Lea stood there with her head in her hands crying , waiting for Cory to find her.

But instead, Heather saw the small girl first.

**Okay, so this was supposed to be Lea/Naya FRIENDship but it just turned angsty. Oops. Heather and Naya are dating here. Yay for Heya! Whose excited for Glee tonight?! I am! Can't wait for the Jane and Darren duet!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! Yay! You don't even know how much your reviews made me smile. Lots of love to you all. Oh my god, Feud was amazing. One step closer to seeing on-screen Monchele kisses. I'll stop there in case anybody hasn't seen the episode!**

**Megan - I know Naya wouldn't act like that in real life, I don't think she's horrible or anything like that! She's one of my favourite actresses other than Lea obviously! However, no, I don't think Amber's like that. The whole point of fanfiction is writing FICTIONAL stories. Fictional means not real. So I just thought Naya and Lea's argument would add a twist to the story. I'm not hating, sorry about the rant, I just really don't want people thinking I have something against Naya because I really DON'T.**

**Anyways, back to the story!**

"Lee? What's going on? Are you alright? Oh, sorry, dumb question. You're obviously upset." Heather rambled.

"Heath, relax. I'm fine, I just." Lea stopped.

"You can tell me, doll. I can keep a secret." Heather winked, smiling.

"Well, im...pregnant. Naya hates me. Darren doesn't know." Lea sighed.

"Oh wow," Heather said in disbelief, "okay, so I understand the first two things but why would it matter to Darren?"

"Well, you know we dated?" Lea enquired.

"Yeah." Heather replied.

"Me and Darren haven't spoke since we broke up and that was over two months ago."

"You haven't spoken at all?"

Lea shook her head more tears forming in her eyes. She and best friends before they started dating and when Lea told Darren she loved Cory and they needed to break up. Well, Lea hoped it could all go back to normal. But it didn't. Darren avoided her at work and when the cast had free time, he was with his new girlfriend or on the phone to her.

"Look, we have dance rehearsal now so come on." Heather pulled the smaller girl to the tin shed and ran up the stairs. Lea squealed which immediately stopped when they got into the room.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The cast screamed. There were cast members, recording crew, filming crew, editing crew plus their partners/children. The room was decorated with balloons and there was a large banner saying "It's a baby!". Lea giggled. Cory was there laughing obviously helped set this up. In the corner, sat on the floor was Naya, Darren and a girl Lea didn't recognise. Since she was sat on Darren's lap and he had his arms wrapped round her waist, Lea guessed it was the girlfriend. She was called Zoe. Yes, she'd read about her on the internet. She was a model and was extremely pretty. Long brown hair. Light blue eyes. Skinny, perfect body. Lots of makeup but she didn't look slutty. No, she looked beautiful. Today she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink, barbie top and large, plain black heels.(A/N:Type in Zoella on YouTube or Google Images and for her barbie top, type in Zoella Joe Sibling Test)

"Don't worry, sweetie." Heather whispered into Lea's ear before tugging her into the sea of people.

After an hour of congratulations, laughing and thanking, Lea finally saw Darren leave his girlfriend. He went out the door and Lea quickly excused herself from the conversation she was having with Eric Stoltz. She ran down the steps and into the cold air outside. Darren was on the phone and frowned at her.

"I need to speak to you." Lea whispered.

"Look, Dyl, I gotta go, i'll ring you in a bit." Darren said down the phone before hanging up.

"Hi." Lea said simply.

"Hello." Darren said formally, as if he was speaking to a stranger.

"How are yo-?" Lea began.

"Can you just get to the point, for gods sake." Darren interrupted.

"Well, how do you feel...about this?" Lea whispered.

"Hurt. Angry."

"But why? You have a girlfriend?"

"You don't think you can love two people at once?" Darren edged closer so his lips were an inch away from hers.

"Darren. Stop." Lea muttered.

"What's going on out here?" Zoe asked, slowly stepping out the doorway, to not fall over in her heels.

Darren sprung back.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Let's go Darren." Zoe glared at Lea, then grabbed her boyfriend's hand. She pulled him away, leading him.

"Think about it." Darren whispered in Lea's ear before walking away. Lea watched him leave, how he laughed with Zoe, picked her up and put her on his shoulder, joked around with her. They seemed in love. So why wouldn't Darren stop making her feel guilty.

"Hey hun." Cory's voice said, wrapping his arms protectively round Lea.

"Hey." She smiled turning to face him.

"I heard what happened. With Naya."

"Oh." Was all Lea could reply.

"We all have your back. Even Heather. Her and Naya are arguing about it now."

"Oh god." Lea muttered.

"So what were you and Darren doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just chatting. "

"Oh okay. Well, let's go back inside!" Cory grabbed his girlfriend's hand , grinned at her and walked back into the building.

Lea smiled. She didn't need Darren. She had Cory. And he was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops, short chapter. Sorry. I'll make it up to you on the next chapter. Promise! Thank you for the reviews. Keep on reviewing and leaving prompts! And don't forget to check out my other story! Lots of love!xox**

Lea groaned as her phone began ringing. Her hand searched for it on the dressing table knocking various objects off in the attempt. Cory could luckily sleep through anything and kept on snoring. Lea eventually found her phone and answered it without looking at the number.

"Hello?" Lea whispered.

"Hey. It's me. Darren."

"What? Why?" Lea 's voice raised.

"I'm outside. Can you come and meet me?" Darren asked.

"Erm. Sure, okay." Lea was confused but before she could ask any questions, Darren hung up.

Lea slipped out of bed, put on her slippers and stepped out the bedroom door wearing a pair of tight,very short shorts and a plain white tank top. She grabbed one of Cory's hoodie's which went down to her knees and opened the door quietly.

When Lea got outside, Darren really was stood out there, leaning against his chrome cadilaac(A/N basically Justin Biebs car).

"Hey." Darren said.

"Hi. What's - what's going on?"

"I was out of order last night. I think I had too much to drink." Darren laughed and Lea giggled.

"I understand, Dare." Lea whispered.

"So...we cool?" Darren asked, warily.

"Yes. We're cool. But Darren...?" Lea began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we were best friends once. I want that back. I miss you." Lea felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Lee. Babe. I've missed you too. Look, Zoe's visiting her brother tomorrow and Cory's got rehearsal with Zach. So, you and me'll go into town, hang out. Deal?"

"Yes. That'll be great!"

"Alright, awesome." Darren pulled Lea into a hug.

"See you later." Lea said against Darren's chest.

"Laters." Darren smirked and Lea let out a loud laugh.

Darren grinned and jumped into his car before speeding off. Lea smiled. Looked like everything was back to normal. Well, apart from Naya but it would work out. They're best friends after all.

Lea ran up the stairs in the apartment building, slowly opened and closed her door, took off Cory's hooded jumper and silently got into bed with Cory. He was still asleep and Lea wiggled herself into his arms and rested her head on his chest. Lea smiled and wrapped her arms round her boyfriend.

It was going to be okay now.

They were going to be okay now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. I started writing it and had gotten about halfway through the chapter and then my computer crashed. I seriously couldn't be bothered to rewrite it. Sorry! Anyway, here I am!**

"Bye babe." Cory leant down and kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips.

"Bye. Have a good rehearsal!" Lea smiled.

Cory left Lea's apartment and got in his car to drive to dance rehearsal .

Lea couldn't believe she had somebody like him. He was perfect. He was goofy, funny, unorganised, and dumb in an adorable way. But he was also hot, handsome and extremely talented. Lea loved him. Cory loved Lea. They were going to be together forever and nothing could stop them.

Lea eventually finished her make up and then went into her bedroom to choose her outfit. She decided on a long, white vest, a pair of black leggings and her red converse. She tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and put on her leather jacket. Finally, she sat on the couch and watched television for over half an hour until the doorbell rang. Lea jumped up to see Darren and swang the door open.

"Oh. Hi." Lea whispered.

There in front of her was not Darren. It was Naya.

"Hey. Erm, may I come in?" Naya asked.

Lea nodded her head and stepped aside to let Naya inside. She was wearing a baby blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, black skinny jeans and a pair of blue Vans. Naya stepped inside and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Lea slowly and carefully sat beside her.

"Okay. Lea. Erm, basically, I just came over to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the way I acted. I'm sorry about being so rude. And I'm sorry for not being supportive. You're one of my best friends. I'm gonna be by your side from now on. No matter what you decide. Okay?" Naya laughed shakily as she wiped away a tear.

"Okay. I love you, Nay." Lea hugged her friend.

"I love you too, LeeLee." Naya smiled.

"You got plans for today?" Lea asked Naya.

"Nope. Do you?" Naya replied.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Dare. Do you wanna come with?" Lea asked.

"Of course. If it's okay with Everett." Naya said, calling Darren by his nickname and also middle name.

"I'm sure it will be. I'll text him now." Lea grinned.

The girls watched television and Lea texted Darren:

"Made up with Naya. Sat with her now. Is it alright for her to come out with us?xo"

Darren replied back seconds later with:

"Finally,haha! Obviously it's alright, will be there in five33"

Lea giggled at her other best friends's response.

"He said it't fine and he'll be here in five minutes." Lea told Naya.

"Kay. So where's Cory?" Naya asked.

"Dance rehearsal with Zach. For 'I Want It That Way'."

"Ahh, sweet."

After half an hour of browsing through Twitter and rewatching the Peoples Choice Awards, the doorbell finally rang. Both girls hopped up and went to the door to greet Darren. As soon as they opened it, both girls jumped on Darren, hugging him.

"Woah there." Darren laughed as he tried to steady himself.

"What happened to five minutes, Everett?" Naya asked when they'd eventually pulled off Darrwn.

"I'm sorry, I lost my wallet. It wasn't my fault, it just disappeared." Darren groaned.

"Yeah, right." Lea laughed.

"Ready to go?" Darren asked, ignoring Lea's comment apart from rolling his eyes at her.

"Yeah!" Lea squealed.

"Leggo!" Naya led them out the door.

Darren and Naya began walking on and Lea stopped to lock the door.

"Leggo? Really, Naya? You from da streets bruv?" Darren laughed, changing his voice at thee end and almost rapping it.

"Oh shutup, Dare!" Naya giggled, pushing her friend.

Lea smiled as she put the key into her pocket. She had Cory. She had a baby. She had her best friends back. Everything was back to normal. And that's how she liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, where shall we go first?" Darren asked the girls who were sat in the backseat.

"I don't mind, really." Naya replied.

"Erm, let's just wander." Lea said.

"Yeah. Now Darren. I think we need to talk about your outfit." Naya giggled.

Darren was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans rolled up at the ends and a plain white shirt.

"You look like Blaine Anderson!" Lea laughed loudly.

"Oh shutup." Darren rolled his eyes.

"What's with all the paparazzi?" Lea frowned.

"Who tweeted?" Darren asked.

"Oops." Naya shrank down in her chair.

"Naay!"

"I'm sorry"!"

Darren stopped the car and got out, followed by Naya and Lea. There were loads of flashes as the trio began walking through the crowd. They stopped to sign a few things for fans and then walked into the shopping centre. The paps didn't actually say anything, they just yelled their names. But the three of them didn't think about it. They just figured there was nothing else going on so when Naya tweeted they thought: 'oh why not.'

After about an hour of going into any shop they could find, the three of them decided to stop by the park and just chill out. They finally reached the park gates and walked into the park. There were quite a few people there but they found a good spot on the grass to sit down.

"So, what's going on with the pregnancy?" Naya asked.

"We're going to the obstetrician tomorrow." Lea replied.

"And have you told your parents?" Darren enquired.

"Nope. I'm scared."

"Why? They love Cory!"

"I know but...I don't want them to be disappointed. I'm only twenty-six."

"Lea, twenty-six is the perfect age to have a child!" Darren said.

"Really?" Lea whispered.

"Yes!" Darren grinned.

"That mean you're going to be starting a family with Zoe soon then, Darren?" Naya smirked.

"Maybe. You never know." Darren smiled.

"Aw!" Naya squealed.

"I dunno. I think she's a bit-" Lea began.

"Oh, hey Dare!" Zoe came up to them and sat beside her boyfriend.

"Hey babe!" Darren kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips. Zoe was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top, a pair of black sneakers and her hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Hey Nay!" Zoe grinned at her friend. Since she and Darren had been dating, they had become very close.

"Hey." Naya crawled forward and hugged Zoe.

"Oh, congratulations on the pregnancy!" Zoe smiled at Lea, being genuine.

"What? How did you-" Lea whispered shooting Darren a look.

"It's all over Twitter, Youtube, Facbook, everything."

"Oh, right, okay." Lea muttered.

"You guys all want to come over to mine?" Naya asked.

"Yeah, totally. Can my brother come to? He's sat over there." Zoe pointed to a nineteen year old looking boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, thick eyebrows, a snapback saying 'YOLO' and a white vest with denim three quarter length denim shorts and a pair of white sneakers.

"Yeah, of course!" Naya replied. They all stood up but Lea shook her head.

"I'm gonna go home. Cory will pick me up now."

"Oh, you sure?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, definitely. See you later!" Lea walked towards the road as the others walked the opposite way.

'Hey babe,may you pick me up at the park in town?xxx' Lea texted Cory and got a response immediately.

'Alright hun, be there in five mins!xxx'

Lea thought about what Zoe had said . Everybody knew about her and Cory's child. It was everywhere. All around the world. But at least now she didn't have to worry about paparazzi and fans finding out.

Then Cory's car pulled up.

Lea jumped in and gave him a kiss.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. But we need to talk about something."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I got an amazing response to the joint story idea! I've only agreed to a few because obviously I can't write too many stories at once. But if I didn't choose you, then maybe it could be something we did in the future? Okay, well here's another chapter. And haha, sorry for the cliffhanger at the end!**

"What's up , babe?" Cory asked.

Lea spotted some paparazzi walking up to their car and even some hiding nearby.

"I'll tell you when we get home." She said.

The car ride back was silent, Lea worrying about how she would tell Cory that everybody knew and Cory worrying about what was troubling his girlfriend. Eventually though, they made it back to Lea's apartment and after signing a few items and taking pictures with fans, they went inside. Cory took a seat on the couch while Lea delayed herself by going to the bathroom. She closed the toilet and sat on the lid, shaking. What would she say? Would he be mad? Oh god, his family! We haven't even told them. Would he be so mad that he wouldn't come to the doctor's with her tomorrow? Lea slowly stood up, flushed the chain and walked into the living room, still shaking.

"What's up? You cold?" Cory asked as Lea sat beside him.

"No. Frightened." Lea whispered.

"About what? Lee, what's going on?" Cory asked, concerned.

"Everybody knows. About me being pregnant. Everybody knows." Lea cried.

"Baby, it's fine!" Cory pulled her close to him.

"It is?" Lea's voice muffled against Cory's chest.

"Yes! At least now we don't have to tell the fans." Cory laughed.

Lea pulled back. Only Cory could laugh in this situation. He found a way to see the brighter side of everything. He had a positive perspective on absolutely anything. And that's why Lea knew she had chosen the right guy.

"I love you, Cor." Lea murmured.

"I love you too," Cory kissed Lea lightly on the lips,"forever."

Lea smiled against Cory's lips before he pulled away.

"Look, Lea. I've been thinking and-" Cory felt his pocket before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Lea asked.

"One second." Cory ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. Lea laughed. He was absolutely crazy. She picked up her phone and logged into Twitter. She cautiously opened up her mentions and smiled. Not only Leanatics but Darrenatics, Nayaholics and Colferettes were congratulating her. The Glee cast really did have the best fans in the world. Lea retweeted a few sweet messages from her friends and family, and even some from her fans before calling her Mom. She picked up after the second ring.

"Lea!" Her mother, Edith's voice rang out.

"Hey Mom!" Lea smiled.

"What is going on? You're pregnant."

"Yeah. Crazy, right?"

"Yes, crazy! Congratulations, baby, I'm so proud of you!" Edith cried.

"Aw, Mom! But, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow after our doctor's appointment!"

"Okay sweetie. Oh and contact Jonathan! He's going crazy not hearing from you!" Edith said.

"Aw, I will, Mom! Bye!"

"Bye! I love you!" Edith called.

"Love you too, Mom! See you!" Lea hung up with a grin. Without hesitating she texted her other best friend, Jonathan. Her text read: 'Hey babe! Missing you loads! So, yeah, all the rumours are true! I'm pregnant! Sorry I couldn't tell you personally. Will call you asap. Love you lots!xxx' Lea sent the text just as Cory came walking in with a small box in his hand.

"Oh my god. Is this-" Lea started.

"Lea. You're my everything. I've loved you forever. We're starting a family now and I'm the happiest person alive. Because it's with you. So Lea," Cory got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a gold ring with a large silver diamond on it,"will you marry me?"

Lea stared into Cory's eyes and her eyes began to well up.

"I-i-i don't know." Lea whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Darren groaned and rolled over.

Knock. Knock.

"Who the fuck is that?" Zoey muttered, waking up.

"I don't know." Darren yawned and got up. He threw on a shirt and went to the door.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" Darren opened the door finding Cory stood there wearing a pair of sweatpants, a plain white top and a pair of green sneakers. He looked like he hadn't slept and he had bags under his eyes.

"Erm, can I talk to you?" Cory whispered.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." Darren stepped aside to let him inside.

Cory walked in and took a seat on the couch. Darren sat down beside him.

"What's going on, dude?" Darren asked.

"I asked Lea to marry me."

"What? Wow, congratu-" Darren began.

"And she just didn't know what to say." Cory interrupted.

"Oh." Darren muttered.

"I figured since you're her best friend you could maybe get her to come here and talk to me?"

"Why didn't you talk to her this morning?"

"When she said I don't know, I panicked and just left. I stayed at Chord's."

"Ah, right. Well, I'll call Lea now." He picked up his phone and tapped away.

"Cheers dude." Cory smiled slightly.

Darren grinned and lifted his phone up to his ear.

"Hey Lee. Yeah. No. Yeah, I will. Anyway, can you come down here please? Okay, see you in ten."

"Thanks so much, Darren." Cory hugged Darren laughing. He hugged him back and smiled. Then they sat and relaxed, talked about Glee and football until the doorbell rang. Both men stood up.

"I'll go in my room. Good luck." Darren walked back to his bedroom whilst Cory walked to the front door. He began to panic and gripped the door handle. Then she began knocking on the door. Cory just freaked out and wrenched the door open.

"Cory!" Lea squealed jumping on him.

"Hi." Cory breathed, picking her up and holding her close.

"Yes." Lea murmured against her chest.

"Huh?" Cory asked, putting her back onto the floor.

"Yes. Like, I will marry you!" Lea giggled as Cory shook, searching his pockets before finding the box. He shakily opened it up and pulled out the ring. Lea put out her hand and Cory placed it onto her finger. Lea squealed and hugged Cory again. Then, Darren and Zoe came walking out the bedroom, Darren wearing his tshirt and sweatpants, and Zoe wearing a short pink nightie. She looked so cute and innocent in it.

"Hey, congratulations!" Darren grinned.

"Thankyou!" Cory and Lea both exclaimed.

"Congrats." Zoey smiled, genuinely happy for them.

"Thankyou!" They both grinned and Lea shot her a proper smile.

"Okay, see you guys later." Cory picked up Lea bridal style and took her out the room. As they made their wqy down the steps, Cory looked down at Lea.

"I love you." He mumured.

"And I love you." Lea replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, wow, I'm back.**

_**Guess whose back?**_

_**Back again.**_

_**Shady's back.**_

_**Tell a friend.**_

**Anyway...what's up! I'm sorry I disappeared! School and homework caught up with me and I was getting into more and more trouble with homework so I had to start actually doing the work I was set(ew.) meaning I didn't have much free time. But who cares about teachers, I'm here anyway being rebellious:p**

**But OMG CORY. I'm so proud of him for getting through this! And I'm proud of Lea, it can't have been easy to watch the person you love hurting. So, well done Cory! Can't wait to have him back on Glee. It's really not the same without Finny. Like, one episode without him and I'm already dying.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Yay!**

**WARNING: SMUTTY CHAPTER **

"I can't believe this is happening." Lea grinned at Cory when they got to Lea's.

"Me neither. This is crazy." Cory wrapped his arms round Lea's waist.

Lea looked up into his eyes and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Cory's lips pressed against hers harder before pushing her lips apart and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Lea moaned quietly, got on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Cory's neck. Cory gripped Lea's waist tighter, and slowly pulled down her skinny jeans. She stepped out of them and her fingers began to work on the buttons of his trousers. Eventually, she got them off him and began to attack his neck, licking, biting and sucking. Cory lightly pushed her off to remove her tee over her head, then brought her back onto his lips. Without breaking the kiss, Cory picked Lea up and she wrapped her legs round his waist. Cory pushed her up against a wall and removing one hand from his hold on her, he began to play with the elastic on her underwear.

"Cory." Lea breathed.

"What?" Cory smiled innocently.

"Please."

Cory removed Lea's underwear completely and immediately buried two fingers inside her folds. Lea gasped as she got used to the feeling. When he knew for definite she was okay, Cory added another finger. Lea let out a moan and her head fell back. Cory's thumb began to rub at Lea's sweet spot and she let out a high pitched scream.

"CORY!" She cried.

"Hush." Cory whispered before silencing her with a kiss.

Lea sloppily returned the kiss before pulling away, whining, as Cory removed his fingers.

Lea closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing back to normal when suddenly she was full of pleasure.

"Oh my-oh my god."

"Fuck Lea, you're so tight." Cory groaned.

"C-cory, move." Lea whispered and her head fell onto Cory's shoulder.

Cory nodded and pulled out of Lea before burying himself inside her again. Lea cried out again which resulted in Cory thrusting into her deeper. He began to pound into her at a steady rhythm, each hit making Lea to scream. Eventually, the thrusts got sloppier and Cory stuttered out the words.

"I'm gonna come, Lea."

"M-me too." She gasped.

After one more thrust, Lea tightened around Cory causing Cory to release inside her. Lea couldn't hear or see as her orgasm took over her body and Cory panted heavily. They stood there before Cory carried Lea into her bedroom. He set her down carefully and climbed in beside her. They both began to fall asleep but first Lea whispered.

"I love you Cory. Always have, always will."


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay guys, so we have something to announce." Lea called when they were waiting for the next shoot.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting." Cory grinned.

"Well...we're getting married!" Lea squealed.

The whole cast and crew jumped up, yelling and laughing trying to hug the couple.

"Lea, i can't believe this!" Chris grabbed for her hand.

"Let me see the ring!" Dianna grabbed her friend's hand.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Amber exclaimed.

"Congratulations Lee!" Kevin and Jenna chorused.

"We need to start planning, babe!" Naya grinned.

"Will it be big?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course it will, Cory's a giant." Chord chuckled at his own joke.

"Oh shut up." Lea smiled at her friend.

—

"Today went well." Cory grinned.

"Definitely." Lea cuddled up to her boyfriend.

They had just gotten out of the 'Auditorium' aka Stage 16. It was around one am, was extremely dark and extremely cold.

"When's your next appointment again?" Cory asked, wrapping his arm round his fiance.

"Next week. Monday." Lea managed to get out through her quivering lips.

"Baby." Cory mumbled in concern, taking off his hoodie and placing it on her shoulders over her own hoodie, leaving him in a thin t-shirt.

Lea just smiled at her fiance.

"Is that Darren and that Zoe chick?" Cory whispered.

Lea followed his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah." Was all she replied.

Darren was facing his trailer with his hands pressed against it and his head bent. In front of him, they could just spot Zoe with her arms wrapped round his waist.

"Maybe they want a baby too." Cory winked at Lea.

"Maybe. Though Darren's still a baby, really." Lea laughed quietly.

"Yeah. can't imagine Dare being a Dad. But anyway, let's go home. Yeah?"  
"Yeah." Lea replied, following Cory into his car and back home to her apartment.

**It sounded a bit like Lea was jealous of Darren and Zoe, i think, in this chapter. But she's not. Learren is just a friendship in this story at the moment. Unless you guys wanted a one or two time Learren. But it won't be full time as i now ship Darren and Zoe and obviously this is a Monchele story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody.**

**Yeah, so i've disppeared.**

**I just seriouly haven't been up to writing about Cory because evey time i think of him, i begin crying uncontrollably.**

**I've been feeling better but still going to wait for a while before i begin writing again.**

**Maybe i'll write a Darren and Zoe chapter like i've been planning to do later in the story.**

**But wanted to tell you all and apologise for not updating.**

**Love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe smiled at her boyfriend as he peacefully slept beside her. She couldn't believe she'd landed someone so handsome. So, crazy. So talented. And of course, so innocent. She knew she could act like a total bitch. It would be a lie to say otherwise. But she really did try to be nice. It was just hard sometimes. For instance, her jealousy was her worst quality. That definitely contributed her to being rude to Darren's friends. Darren had told her numerous times that nothing was going on.

* * *

_"Hey. Sorry i'm late." Darren apologised when Zoe opened her front door._

_"No, no, it's fine." Zoe smiled slightly and let him in._

_"Do anything exciting today?" Darren asked as he took a seat on the couch._

_"Nope. Not really," Zoe laughed, "how about you?"_

_"Just hung out with Lea and Naya." Darren shrugged._

_"You didn't think to invite me?" Zoe looked down._

_Darren frowned._

_"I always invite you to my stuff. You're always busy. Sorry."_

_"Well, you knew i had no work this week. You could have invited me but obviously you wanted alone time with the girls, right?" Zoe raised her voice._

_"Are you fucking joking, Zoe?" Darren kept his voice steady._

_"No, Darren! I'm not! Just tell me the truth now! Are you cheating on me?!"_

_"Zoe..." Darren whispered, "of course i'm not."_

_Zoe looked down, squeezing her eyes shut as tears poured down her cheeks._

_"Zoe, please." _

_Zoe just shook her head._

_Darren stood up and wrapped his arms round his girlfriend. He couldn't believe she thought he was capable of something like that. He loved Zoe more than anything. Even if he didn't, he could never cheat on her. She was one of the most important people in his life at the moment. All he wanted was to make her happy. Darren looked down at her crying into his chest, staining his shirt with tears and mascara._

_"Zoe, please look at me."_

_The smaller girl slowly lifted her head up to stare into her boyfriend's eyes._

_"I love you with all of my heart. I promise, i would never do anything to hurt you, especially not cheat."_

_"Really?" Zoe asked, sounding like a little girl._

_"Really." Darren replied before leaning down and kissing her gently._

_"I love you too." Zoe murmured against his lips._

* * *

It wasn't that she didn't trust Darren. Of course she did. It was that she didn't trust those other girls. When Lea and Cory had gotten engaged, she was happy. The bitchy half of her was happy that this might mean she could trust Darren to hang out with Lea more. But the other half, was happy for her. Just that she was getting a happy ending. Zoe had decided that she wanted to become at least on friendly terms with Lea. So, hopefully that would happen.

"Good morning, beautiful." Darren smiled.

Zoe had completely zoned out.

"You okay?" Darren frowned.

Suddenly, she came back to her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, i'm fine. I just really love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you more." Darren smiled and planted a kiss on Zoe's forehead.

* * *

**I was thinking about making this a story with 'Zarren' and 'Monchele'. So, next chapter would be Monchele. Then after Zarren. And it repeats. But would anyone like to co write it with me? You can choose which couple! PM me if you're interested. Thankyouu!**


End file.
